1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical mixer having a mixing chamber with one or more sight windows extending vertically along a side wall of the mixing chamber. More particularly, this invention relates to a vertical feed mixer for mixing animal feed and, in particular, for use in mixing hay in any form, including round bales, with other animal feed where the mixer has one or more sight windows located in a side wall of the mixing chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical feed mixers of various forms are known and, in particular, vertical feed mixers for mixing round bales of hay or haylage of any size, including large and small bales with other animal feed stuffs including corn, silage, commodities, by-products and concentrates are known. It is further known to have vertical feed mixers with one or more augers that are rotatably mounted within a mixing chamber. The mixing chamber has an open top with an outlet door that can be moved between a closed position and an open position. The mixing chamber can have sloped side walls or vertical side walls.
Existing mixing chambers do not provide a view from an exterior side of the mixing chamber of a degree of mixing of the material being mixed. Vertical mixers are often used where one of the materials is broken down during the mixing process and where it is desirable not to over-mix the materials or to break down one or more of the materials to a greater degree than required. If over-mixing occurs, time and energy is wasted. Also, the material can become too fine to a degree where it is not as desirable for animal feed and becomes susceptible to greater losses through spillage or losses caused by windy conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide visual access from outside the mixing chamber to enable the degree of mixing within the chamber to be observed from a side of the mixer.
A vertical mixer has a mixing chamber containing a substantially vertical rotatable auger having a generally helical flight that is tapered to converge from bottom to top. There are power means to rotate the auger about a longitudinal centre axis. The chamber has at least one opening to receive and discharge materials to be mixed. The mixing chamber has a side wall with at least one window extending at least partially between a top and bottom of said side wall to allow visual access to an interior of the chamber from outside the mixer.